The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to an articulating medical instrument and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to an articulating medical instrument having a drive mechanism.
A number of articulating medical instruments and methods are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,613 to Schwarz et al. describes a surgical instrument having a hollow shank having a proximal end and a distal end, an actuating device arranged at the proximal end, and an instrument tip bendable or pivotal toward the shank which carries a mouth part arranged at the distal end thereof. A gear mechanism is further provided which transforms at least a first movement of the actuating device into a rotation of the mouth part according to a first specific transmission ratio in relation to the first actuating movement. The gear mechanism mechanically couples the actuating device to the instrument tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,087,071 to Nicholas et al describes a surgical instrument for use in endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures. The instrument includes a handle portion, an endoscopic portion extending from the handle portion, an articulating section pivotably connected to a distal end portion of the endoscopic portion, and a retractor assembly operatively associated with the articulating section. Structure is provided for manipulating the articulating section relative to the longitudinal axis of the endoscopic portion within an angular degree of rotation. A link rod is connecting between the articulating section and the endoscopic portion, wherein during manipulation of the articulating section, the link rod may be positioned out of the axis between the articulating section and the endoscopic portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,637 to Crainich describes an articulated medical instrument which comprises a handle, an elongate body member terminating in a tool head receiver and up to three joints, each pivotable to about 60°, whereby the tool head receiver is pivotable up to a total of 180° relative to the straight position thereof.
U.S. 2010/0001038 to Levin et al describes a pivoting tacker for applying surgical fasteners such as rotary tacks, where the tacks pass through a pivoting structure, including a plurality of pivoting links, each including a link shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,449 describes a joint for homokynetic transmission of rotary motion between two concurrent shafts on which head portions are mounted. The head portions are connected by pairs of articulated driving-rods, each slidably and rotatedly disposed in a respective bore in a respective head portion. All the pairs of rods ensure the rotary transmission, and both head portions are also hinge-coupled with double articulation line by means of coupling-boxes loosely mounted on the head portions.
Additional background art includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,780, U.S. 2009/0065549, U.S. 2008/0296343, U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,048, U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,747, U.S. Pat. No. 1,334,388 and EP 0 042 330.